The recent advances in high-throughput genomic technology have profoundly transformed biomedical research and provided tremendous opportunities for mathematical and computational research to contribute to biomedical research. The next generation of biomedical scientist will have significant strength in both the biological sciences and the mathematical and computational sciences. However, training such interdisciplinary researchers is very difficult. Most graduate programs and other training programs focus heavily on one of these disciplines. We propose to partner with the UCLA Institute for Pure and Applied Mathematics to offer an educational program targeted at fostering interdisciplinary research. This training program will consist of a one week didactic portion covering current research in the intersection of biological and computational research. The remainder of the program will be three week research practicum designed to provide training in research and provide participant's access to leading researchers as mentors.